User blog:TheScottBird/Artists vs TMNT analysis
Hey guys. So there's been a lot of backlash about the most recent battle (and third season finale), Artists vs TMNT. THis suggestion started being heavily suggested around mid-season three. I'm pretty sure it was being requested before then, but it started popping up more around that time. I'm here in this blog post to "analyze" the battle. It actually isn't that bad. Most of the backlash is due to its length, which I do not see a problem with to be honest, and other backlash is made because of its status as "non-finale worthy," which I have to kind of agree with them there. But, I guess it could be considered "finale worthy" due to the large number of guest rappers, the great choreography between the artists, and the (so far) greatest costumes ever used in the series. Now, here are some pros about the battle: *The appearance of Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal (otherwise known as Rhett & Link) *The appearance of Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla (otherwise known as Smosh) *The largest number of guest stars in a battle *The largest number of rappers in a battle *The best costumes used in a battle so far, with those belonging to TMNT *This battle concluding the third season of the series Those are just a couple of pros, now here are some cons: *There are many errors found throughout the battle *The introduction of the rappers was out of order (ex. "Donatello, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Raphael vs Leonardo, Michaelanjelo, Donatello, and Raphel") *The battle didn't have a climatic ending like its predecessors *There are some factual errors throughout the battle (ex. Leonardo states that he loves the ladies, but in fact, there were many hints at him being a closet homosexual or a closet bi-sexual) *The voice actors of the TMNT variously switched (ex. Peter started out voicing Micahaelangelo; Lloyd voiced him later on) *Many of the TMNT weld the wrong choice of weapons throughout their verses So, there you have it. This battle isn't that great, nor that bad. I say I'm neutral about it. It obviously isn't my favorite battle, but I still enjoy watching it when I decide to do so. Now, for who I think won the battle - I would have to say...it was a tie. While the artists had great flow, great references, and some okay disses towards their opposing rappers, all they really did was just state aspects of themselves that made them historical and great. My examples: *'Leonardo': (You don't really wanna step to da Vinci. I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow/So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello.) *'Donatello': (Donatello is the only one who didn't do such a thing as his brethren.) *'Raphael': (Yo, Raphael and I came to flow/Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned till I croaked. I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling/I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling.) *'Michaelangelo': (Oh, Michaelangelo and I'm a giant...) *'Etc.': (We drop science, we got the mathematics/The architects of rebirth are rap addicts.) *(We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet.) Alright, so now I say there isn't a lot, but honestly the artists' actual disses were very weak. The only strong one I could really find was "I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath," and that really wasn't that strong of a diss anyways. Now for the turtles, they did have some strong disses, such as: *(The wisdom of our master taught us not to rush to violence, but our master ain't here dude!) *(Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away!) *(I can bebop and steady-rock a mic, sucka/I'm a sistine, Pristine nunchucka.) *(Uh, Donna-tell me who you are again, dude?/'Cause I don't Gautamellata clue what you do.) *(You guys draw more dicks than New York Pride.) *(Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me!) While most of those aren't "strong-strong," they are better than any of the artists' attempts at disses. TMNT's best diss was Donatello's diss towards Donatello, which I have listed above. Anyways, if I had to pick a winner, I guess I'd say TMNT, but I am kind of in between at the moment. I really don't care whether or not the artists had more lines, just think to yourself and say: "but were most of the lines just filler?" I believe that question to be true, as Leonardo and Raphael all wasted their last two bars to introduce their partners. On the other hand, the TMNT never introduced each other at all. So, in the end, who do you think won? What do you think of this battle? And do you like this battle? Hate it? Or are you neutral about it like me? Comment below! Category:Blog posts